


Impossible Lies

by AkaShika



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: Prompt: Return To HogwartsWord count: 191





	Impossible Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This was really hard to do. So little words to work with, so many feels I wanted to pack in!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone on the Drarry Discord, especially Keyflight790 who was wonderful when making sure it was up to stuff, fixing idiotic word choices and supplying me a title

**_Title:_ ** _ Impossible Lies _

**_Author:_ ** _ Tumblr: akashikadoesthings AO3: AkaShika _

**_Rating:_ ** _ PG-13 _

**_Warnings:_ ** _ Mentions of infidelity _

 

It should have been easy to be back at the one place he'd always known was his home. It should have been easy to keep the past where it belonged, but Harry and Draco coming to blows was common in Hogwarts and this was never going to be any different.

"You're an arsehole," Harry snarled as he cornered Draco in an empty corridor.

"And you're a lying cheat," Draco replied. Harry reared back, shocked as Draco sneered at him like he used to in school. "Sorry, thought we were playing the 'Let's state the obvious' game."

"I never lied about loving you," Harry said. "That was always the truth."

"And I only ever lied when I told you it would be impossible for me to live without you."

Harry felt like his heart and stomach had both dropped to the floor.

"You don't mean that?" It was a question that he didn't know if he wanted an answer to. He wasn't sure why he'd pushed Draco against the wall but he needed Draco to tell him that was a lie. "Please, tell me you don't mean that."

"I never meant it."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Needing So Much More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155116) by [AkaShika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika)




End file.
